Red (Pokémon Powerscaling Edition)
Summary Red was the main character of an innumerable amount of Pokemon media, including the first generation games, as well their generation 3 remakes, manga, anime and so on. Often (falsely) regarded as the strongest, most skillful and "sexy" of the main characters, Red is by far the most popular, with only Brandon and Gold rivaling his popularity and wank. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 7-A, possibly 6-C to 5-B | At least 6-B, likely 5-A or far higher | At the very least High 6-A or 5-A, though most likely at least 2-C, probably High 2-A, if not Low 1-C Name: Red Origin: Pokemon Red/Blue/Green/Yellow/Fire Red/Leaf Green/Adventures Gender: Male Age: 10 to 11 in R/B/Y, 14 in G/S/C, at least 16 in Black/White 2 Classification: Pokemon Master Powers and Abilities: To much to count. Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Mastery over the 18+ elements, True Flight, Invulnerability, True Flight, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Transmutation, Energy Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, high-level Reality Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Attack Negation, Forcefield, Regeneration (Godly), Conceptual Manipulation, Telepathy Resistance, Dimensional Battle Field Removal, Gravity Manipulation and Precognition to name a few Attack Potency: At least Small Island level+ (Defeated an amalgamation of the Three Legendary birds, which should be way stronger than Moltres who could output 1.38 Gigatons of TNT), possibly Island level (Far above Pokémon like Pidgeot who can generate hurricanes), to Planet level (Defeated well-trained Gyarados, who stated to be able to "ruin the world" | At least Country level+ (Comparable to Gold who did battle with both Lugia and Ho-oh, who could cause planetary storms resulting in 11 Teratons), likely Large Planet level (Far above the Red Gyarados, who in turn is above standard Gyarados by an unknown margin), likely far higher (Most trainers in Johto are more than capable of one-shotting Unowns, who are theorized to be higher dimensional, nigh-omnipotent beings and could create Dialga, Palkia or Giratina) | At least Multi-Continent level (Should be superior to N, who commanded the power of Reshiram Zekrom, whose flames were "capable of incinerating the world itself") or Large Planet level+ (Way, way, WAY above foes like the Red Gyarados), likely at least Multi-Universe level (Fought on part with Nate, who should be comparable to Hilbert due to his victories over Ghetsis and Cheren. Hilbert himself bested Cynthia in battle, who in turn was comparable if maybe slightly inferior to Lucas, who defeated Giratina, Palkia, Dialga and Arceus itself), probably High Multiverse level+ (Arceus existed in the "Hall of Origin", which is on a higher plane than even the 4-D Diagla and Palkia), if not Low Complex Multiverse level (Its been heavily theorized that Arceus exist within the Realm of Azoth, a realm above the Plane of Aether, which is in turn above Primal Time, the Mortal Multiverse and Afterlife Multiverse, and Red should be significantly superior than it) Speed: FTL via power-scaling off of Diglett | FTL+ (Should be faster than Mewtwo) | Immeasurable (Kept pace with Nate) Lifting Strength: Class T+ (Stronger than Machamp who can lift/move mountains with a single hand) | Class E+ (Comparable to Reshiram who manipulates the Earths atmosphere) | Immeasurable (Scaling off of Arceus) Striking Strength: Class EJ to XJ | Class ZJ to XMJ, likely far higher | Class NJ to XMJ+, likely Multi-Universal to High Multiversal+ if not Low Complex Multiversal Durability: At least Small Island level, possibly Island level to Planet level (Took hits from Moltres, Mewtwo and powerful end-game trainers like Giovanni and Lance) | Country level+, likely Large Planet level (Took hits from Gold, who was his equal) | Multi-Continent level to Large Planet level+, likely at least Multi-Universe level, probably High Multiverse level+ to Low Complex Multiversal (Took hits from Nate) Stamina: Virtually Limitless via game mechanics Range: Planetary (Has fought Moltres, Zapdos and Articuno, who all have planetary range) | At least Planetary | Unversal+ to High Multiversal+ (Comparable to Arceus) Standard Equipment: His countless Pokemon. Intelligence: Immensely skilled trainer whose bested legendary Pokemon Masters such as Giovanni and Lance in combat from the young age of 11. His Pokemon range from Sub-Human to Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: Virtually none. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Has every Pokemon, which as a whole can learn every Pokemon attack. Key: Generation 1 (Red/Blue/Yellow/Green) | Generation 2 (Gold/Silver/Crystal) | Generation 5 (Black White 1-2) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: * Cynthia Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Category:Weeb Trash Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Wanked Category:Absurdly Wanked Category:Pokémon Category:May or May Not Originate from Pokemon Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Gods Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Fairy Users Category:Flying Users Category:Psychics Category:Electricity Users Category:Wind Users Category:Ice Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Ghost Users Category:Bugs Category:Teleportation Category:Telekinesis Category:Transmutation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Elemental User Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Time-Space Users Category:Conceptual wank Category:Telepathy Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Omniscience Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1